Love Of Music And Kiss KAISOO
by insun taeby
Summary: Summary : kyungsoo yang manis dan berwajah bagaikan malaikat, membuat seseorang bergetar hatinya, dan mulai jatuh cinta pada pandangan pertama. kyungsoo yang memiliki sifat berbeda di sekolah, dan diluar sekolah. bagaimanakah Kai dan Kyungsoo berkolaborasi dalam nyanyian dan tarian? update chapter 3 BAD SUMMARY/ KAISOO. this yaoi.
1. Chapter 1

**Title : Love Of Music And A Kiss chapter 1**

**Author : Insun Taeby a.k.a SUNby**

**Rated : T **

**Pairing : KaiSoo(main pairing) and The Other**

**Genre : romance, drama and friendship**

**Disc : cast milik tuhan dan orang tua masing-masing, punya saya juga . saya cuman pinjem bentar ajah kok buat FF saya.**

**Summary : cinta pada pandangan pertama, berawal dari sebuah lomba menyanyi yang dijuarai oleh kyungsoo yang pendiam dan kutu buku, dari situ lah Kai yang notaben nya adalah sonbae kyungsoo yang terkenal dan sangat pintar dalam hal menari, mengajak kyungsoo untuk berkolaborasi. Kyungsoo pun terkejut karna sorang sonbae yang sangat di idolakan nya mengajaknya untuk berkolaborasi bersama. Kira-kira bagaimana awal kisah cinta mereka...?**

**Oke readers let's check this my FF**

**Warning : typo, BL, gaje, you hate this my FF yaoi don't like and don't read.**

**Author note : yoerebeun! SUN bwa ff baru.. sekarang SUN bawa ff KaiSoo perdana'nya SUN. Ahh di ff ini Sun terinspirasi dari kisah nyata Sun sedikit.. *SEDIKIT aja kok* Sun bingung kenapa Sun suka banget nulis judul yg selalu ada musik-musiknya yah? Mungkin karna SUN ini kan penyanyi jadi kebawa-bawa deh. Aha awalnya Sun agak sedikit bingung bakal masukin pairing sapa.. dan jadilah Sun pilih pasangan fenomenal ini. Awalnya Sun pengen yunjae atau gak 2min buat jadi pairing utamanya, tapi kalo dipikir-pikir yunjae? Iya sih cocok masuk di cerita tapi kan ff yunjae udh banyak banget, dan lagi Sun juga lagi bikin FF yunjae dan belum kelar. Nah kalo buat 2min? Yang jago dance kan taemin, jadinya agak melencong, kalo di ubah-ubah rasanya gnetiknya bakalan canggung, dan Sun juga lagi bikin FF 2min dan belum kelar juga. Nasib deh.**

**Aiiggooo... saya kebanyakan cingcong yah..?**

**Dan ada sedikit pemberitahuan ne readerdeul, disini kyungiiee SUN bikin lebih muda dari pada jongiie. Untuk kepentingan ide cerita.**

.

.

One

.

.

Two

.

.

Three

.

.

.

Happy Reading.

.

.

Saranghae yeorebeun.. Chu~~

.

.

.

**Kyungsoo pov~~~**

Kkrriinggg...kkiirriinggg...

Uuhh.. jam itu mengganggu. Aku sangat ngantuk karena semalam aku tidak bisa tidur karena banyak tugas sekolah yang harus aku selesaikan, lalu ku matikan saja jam weker yang sungguh sangat mengganggu tidur pulas ku. Tanpa pikir panjang ku tutupi lagi tubuh mulus ku dengan selimut tebal berpola bintang berwarna biru itu.

Tok Tok Tok

"sooiiee.. iroena chagiy.. kau tidak takut terlambat? PALLI "

Oh tuhan apa lagi ini, aisshh.. omma benar-benar mengganggu. Kalian tau? Omma ku itu benar-benar cerewet, dan walau pun ia namja tapi wajahnya sangatlah cantik dengan mata kucingnya yang menawan, kulit seputih susu, lips chery yang menggoda. Kalian tau siapa omma ku itu? Dia adalah kim - Lee kibum (Key). Apakah cukup pendeskripsian ku tantang omma cantik ku itu? Kalau kalian diam berarti tandanya iya.

"aiisshhh.. sooiieee.. chagiy iroena.. kalau kau masih tidak bangun maka, tidak ada uang jajan untuk mu." Omma selalu mengeluarkan ancaman seperti itu untuk anak semata wayangnya ini.

Yah.. begitulan ancanamnya, aku harus menuruti apa maunya, kalau tidak uang jajan ku akan ditiadakan.. ohh.. anddweeee.. itu tidak boleh terjadi.

"NE OMMA AKU SUDAH BANGUN" aku langsung bangkit dari tempat tidurku lalu pergi kekamar mandi yang ada di dalam kamar ku menjadi satu.

.

.

Aku sudah rapi dengan seragam sekolah SM high school. Yap betul! Aku bersekolah disana, sekolah yang sangat terkenal seantero korea. Aku pun langsung meninggal kan kamar ku, menuju ruang makan dan bergabung bersama kedua orang tua ku. Eiitth.. changkaman.. ada yang kurang. Ahh kacamata ku tertinggal di kamar. Aku pun langsung berlari kembali kekamar.

Nah ini dia kacamata ku, apa kalian bertanya kenapa aku memakai kaca mata padahal mata bulat ku ini sama sekali tidak minus sama sekali, karena aku tidak ingin terlalu menampakan kepribadian ku yang sesungguhnya pada teman-teman ku disekolah. Kecuali sahabat-sahabat ku. Baekhyun, xiumin, luhan, Tao, Lay.

Mari kita menuju keruang makan, aiisshh pemandangan seperti ini lagi. Lihatlah appa mesum ku itu mulai mengganggu omma ku yang sedang memasak di dapur sambil bergelayut manja di pinggang omma ku.

"APPA.. OMMA.." aku berteriak dengan suara keras.

"aiisshh.. chagiy kau mengganggu appa."

Nah inilah appa ku tercinta. Lee jinki, namja tampan dengan kulit putih, mata sipit bagaikan bulan sabit, dan jangan lupakan kelakuannya yang mesum pada omma ku itu, dan ingat hanya pada omma ku saja, tidak dengan yang lain.

" nah kajja kita sarapan..." ucap omma cantik ku.

Aku pun sudah menyelesaikan sarapan ku, yang sangat enak, karna omma ku sangat pintar memasak, walau pun dirumah kami sudah memiliki maid, tapi tetap saja kalau omma tidak memiliki kesibukan maka omma akan memasakan, masakannya untuk kami semua. Aku pun juga sangat gemar memasak seperti omma ku walaupun kami berdua namja.

"emm. Aku sudah selesai omma.. dan kajja appa ayo kita berangkat." Aku pun berangkat bersama appa ku. Sebelum memasuki Audy A4 hitam appa ku, aku berpamitan pada omma ku, dan omma ku mengecup kening ku dengan lembut. Dan jangan lupa kan appa ku yang tidak mau ketinggalan dengan mengecup bibir merah muda omma ku.

.

.

"nah kajja kita sampai.. belajar yang benar ne, jangan nakal ne?" appa memperlakukan ku seperti anak kecil sambil mengacak acak rambut hitam legam ku.

"ne appa tampan..."

Aku pun beranjak dari mobil setelah mencium pipi cuuby appa ku. Ahh! Apa aku sudah memberi tau bahwa appa ku adalah seorang pengusaha terkenal dan presdir utama LEE CORP. Dan omma ku adalah KEY disainer terkenal dan memiliki butik yang bernama OKS Shop. OKS adalah kepanjangan dari 'onew Key Soo'. Butik omma ku terkenal hampir keluar negeri. Dan onew itu adalah panggilan keren appa ku. Ahaha ada-ada saja appa ku itu, katanya ia juga tidak mau kalah, karna omma juga memiliki nama panggilan key, makannya ia juga mempunyai nama panggilan onew, itu pun panggilan untuk orang-orang terdekat saja.

Omma ku seorang disainer kenapa aku terlihat cupu? Kalian penasaran kenapa aku tidak seperti omma ku? Kenyataannya tidak seperti itu. Aku adalah seorang yang sangat gemar mengkoleksi pakaian brended, kalian pikir penampilan ku selalu cupu menggunakan kacamata dan buku ditangan. Tidak selalu seperti itu. Diluar sekolah aku akan menjadi diriku sendiri apa pun keadaannya. Teman-teman sekolah ku tidak ada yang tau kecuali sahabat2 ku, tidak tau kenapa aku sangat malas dengan yang namanya berpamer-pamer kekayaan, seperti yang dilakukan teman-teman sekolah ku, selalu membawa barang-barang mahal dan memamerkannya pada teman-temannya. Menurut ku sekolah adalah tempat untuk belajar dan menuntut ilmu bukan untuk memamerkan kekayaan orang tua...

**Kyungsoo pov end~~~**

.

.

**Author pov ^^;;;**

SM high school mulai di penuhi oleh murid-murid yang berlalu lalang, dan juga ada yang sedang menggosip, sambil menunggu bel masuk tiba. Dan tiba-tiba ada sebuah mobil, ahh bukan ada tiga buahmobil mewah yang memasuki pekarangan SM high school.

Kkyyyaaaaaa...

Ooppppaaaaaaa..

Mereka telah ddaattaanggg..

Murid-murid SM high school berteriak histeris, melihat keenam namja tampan keluar dari mobil mewah itu.

Mobil pertama , Kris keluar dari pintu kemudi dan Chen yang keluar dari pintu penumpang.

Mobil kedua, Kai keluar dari pintu kemudi dan Sehun yang keluar dari pintu penumpang.

Mobil ketiga, Suho keluar dari pintu kemudi dan Chanyeol yang keluar dari pintu penumpang.

Kenapa Chen, Sehun, dan Chanyeol ikut menumpang, karna mereka beralasan menghemat bahan bakar minyak, dan mengurangi kemacetan. Dan juga karna mereka tidak memiliki yeoja atau pun namja chingu yang harus diajak menumpang dimobil mereka. Dan jadilah mereka hanya ikut pada hyung-hyungnya.

Murid-murid yang rata-rata adalah yeoja, berteriak histeris melihat keenam namja tampan itu, mereka pirik akan di perhatikan oleh namja-namja tampan itu, nyatanya tidak sama sekali mereka terlihat acuh.

.

.

"aishh.. pagi-pagi seperti ini masih saja ribut.. menyebalkan!" seru namja manis yang berama Tao, karena tidur sekejapnya terganggu, oleh teriakan yeoja-yeoja kegenitan itu.

"bersabarlah Tao-niee, sebentar lagi pasti bel akan berbunyi dan teriakan itu menghilang..!" bujuk namja manis yang bernama Baekhyun, tanpa melihat kearah Tao yang masih kesal, dan tetap sibuk dengan gadget nya.

Kyungsoo, lay, xiumin, luhan, tao dan baekhyun mereka semua sekelas. Sebuah keberuntungan bukan?. Ini adalah bulan kedua mereka masuk SM high school setelah menjalani MOS yang membosankan bagi mereka. Mereka juga tidak terlalu peduli dengan orang-orang yang berteriak histeris diluar sana. Menurut mereka itu sangat mengganggu.

Lihatlah mereka, kita sudah tau apa yang dilakukan tao dan baekhyun, ayo kita lihat yang lain, disamping tempat duduk baekhyun dan tao, ada kyungsoo dan lay yang sedang sibuk dengan urusan masing-masing. kyungsoo manis kita tengah membaca bukunya menggunakan kaca mata besarnya yang sebenarnya tidak minus Dan lay yang ada di sebelahnya sedang mendengarkan lagu melalui earphone milik nya sambil memejamkan mata menikmati lagunya. Dan di belakang kyungsoo dan lay ada xiumin dan luhan yang sedang belajar bahasa jepang bersama, dan bicara yang tidakjelas.

Ttttenngggg... ttteenngggg...

Dan bel sekolah pun sudah berbunyi, menandakan pelajaran pertama telah dimulai.

.

.

***Love Of Music And A Kiss***

**.**

**.**

**.**

Sekarang sudah jam istirahat, dan murid-murid segera menghambur ke kantin. Tapi tidak dengan kyungsoo dan kawan-kawan.

"kenapa sih Han saem sangat senang memberi tugas.. menyebalkan!" seru Xiumin pada teman-temannya. Sekarang mereka semua sedang menuju ke perpustakaan, untuk mencari bahan tugas mereka. Mereka bukanlah orang yang suka mengulur-ulur waktu. Jadi kalau pun bisa diselesaikan sekarang, maka akan mereka selesaikan sekarang.

Iatirahat selama 30 menit mereka manfaat kan dengan mengerjakan tugas yang diberikan ole han saem.

"hosh..hoshh.. hah.. aaiiggoo aku mencari mu dimana-mana Lee kyungsoo.." seru yeoja cantik yang bernama Dasom, yang diketahui sekelas dengan kyungsooCS

"weyo dasom-a? Kenapa kau mencari ku sambil berlari seperti itu?" tanya kyungsoo yang terheran-heran melihat teman sekelasnya itu, datang tiba-tiba.

"begini kyungsoo-ya.. tadi ada anak osis yang mendatangi kelas kita, dan mereka ingin mendata perwakilan kelas yang akan ikut menyanyi solo namaj pada acara classmeeting nanti dan jessica memilih mu kyungsoo-a, dan sepertinya ia memiliki niat jahat, dari senyum iblisnya itu. Dan ia berpikir, karna kau itu anak cupu yang sangat tidak.. emm.. berbakat. Mianhae kyungsoo-a, aku hanya ingin menyampai kan masalah ini, aku takaut kau akan kaget nantinya makanya aku memberi tau mu terlebih dahulu. Dan apakah kau bisa bernyanyi...?" dasom bicara panjang lebar dan kyungsoo, Baekhyun, Xiumin, Lay, Luhan, Dan Tao hanya diam mendengar kan crocos yeoja cantik dan baik itu. Kyungsoo hanya tersenyum kecil mendengr pertanyaan yang dilontar kan oleh dasom.

"dasom-a kau tidak perlu khawatir untuk hal itu, aku akan berusaha sebaik mungkin. Ara?" seru kyungsoo dengan senyum manisnya.

"oohh.. araso.. semoga kau berhasil nantinya kyungsoo-a! Annyeong yeorobeun." Dasom pun pergi meninggalkan mereka berenam.

"aiiggoo.. jessica itu memang benar-benar menyebalkan, itu karna penampilan mu sooiie. Apakah mereka tidak pernah tau suara emas mu itu? Aiggoo.. ingin kujambak rambut yeoja itu." Seru luhan, sepertinya kesal.

"sudah lah ayo cepat selesaikan ini. Kalau ini selesai, sore nanti kan kita bisa puas berbelanja tanpa memikirkan tugas ini." Seru kyungsoo pada teman-temannya yah mereka memiliki janji akan shoping bersama. Ternya ta mereka semua adalah shopaholic, dasar di sekolah saja terlihat seperti anak alim, tapi ternyata mereka sanagat senang yang namanya berbelanja. Mereka semua pun mengangguk-anggukan kepala, dan membenarkan kata-kata kyungsoo tadi.

.

.

.

"Kai dari mana saja kau eoh..?" tanya kris pada Kai.

"aku tadi habis dari ruang guru hyung, dan katanya aku akan berkolaborasi dengan pemenang nyanyi solo namja nanti.. aku akan menari dan pemangnya akan menyanyi." Seru Kai sepertinya kurang semangat.

"weyo? Kenapa wajah mu ditekuk seperti itu..?" tanya suho pada Kai ang kelihatan murung.

"aniyo.. aku hanya berpikir siapa partner ku nanti, semoga saja aku mendapatkan orang yang tepat. Hah"

"jangan begitu kai-a.. siapa pun orangnya kau harus tetap profesional" seru chanyeol.

"emm ne ara!"

"eoh.. chen hyung tidak ikut lomba itu yah?" tanya sehun pada chen yang sedang asik dengan piano didepannya. Yah sekarang mereka berada di ruang musik.

"aniyo. Bukankah tahun lalu aku sudah pernah ikut dan menang jadi sekarang aku tidak ikut lagi." Seru chen, dan masih saja memainkan piano itu.

.

.

.

kyungsoo, Baekhyun, Xiumin, Lay, Luhan, Dan Tao sudah menyelesaikan tugas mereka, cepat sekali! Tentu saja cepat berterima kasihlah pada otak jenius mereka yang sangat cepat dalam mengerjakan tugas itu.

Mereka berjalan menuju kelas mereka. Tiba-tiba..

"akh.." kyungsoo merintih sakit.

"kyungiee weyo eoh?" Tanya lay pada kyungsoo yang meritih sakit pada matanya.

"hyung sepertinya mata ku kemasukan debu..!" seru kyungsoo dan melepas kaca matanya.

"aiiggoo, sudah memakai kacamata masih saja mata mu terkena debu..!" seru xiumin

"sini.. biar aku tiupkan kyungie" seru luhan. Danmeniup mata kyungsoo. Agar tidak sakit lagi.

"sudah merasa baikan?" tanya Tao

"ne.. sudah lebih baik. Ayo jalan." Seru kyungsoo pada sahabat-sahabatnya itu dengan senyum manis dan memperlihat kan mata indahnya itu. Karna kacamata yang sempat dilepasnya tadi belum dipasang kembali.

.

.

.

"aiiggoo bagaimana ada makhluk semanis itu... siapa dia?"

**T.B.C**

Hahaha.. ceritanya gaje ne.. semoga suka.. soalnya saya kepikiran ajah ama ni ide.. jadi saya salurin aja deh.. dari pada numpuk dikepala, kalau kepenuhan kan bisa pecah entar.. ahahaha...

Jangan ketawa ne baca FF saya. Beneran saya cuman ambil dikit doang kok dari kisah nyata saya.. cuman dikit.. ahahaha...

Semoga suka.

NO BASH, NO FLAME, NO PLAGIAT.

Thanks buat yang review enatar.. saranghae yeorobeun..^^;;;

**REVIEW NE?!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Title : Love Of Music And A Kiss chapter 2**

**Author : Insun Taeby a.k.a SUNby**

**Rated : T **

**Pairing : KaiSoo(main pairing) and The Other**

**Genre : romance, drama and friendship**

**Disc : cast milik tuhan dan orang tua masing-masing, punya saya juga . saya cuman pinjem bentar ajah kok buat FF saya.**

**Summary : cinta pada pandangan pertama, berawal dari sebuah lomba menyanyi yang dijuarai oleh kyungsoo yang pendiam dan kutu buku, dari situ lah Kai yang notaben nya adalah sonbae kyungsoo yang terkenal dan sangat pintar dalam hal menari, mengajak kyungsoo untuk berkolaborasi. Kyungsoo pun terkejut karna sorang sonbae yang sangat di idolakan nya mengajaknya untuk berkolaborasi bersama. Kira-kira bagaimana awal kisah cinta mereka...?**

**Oke readers let's check this my FF**

**Warning : typo, BL, gaje, you hate this my FF yaoi don't like and don't read.**

**Author note : Haiii.. annyyeeoonggg... apakah ada yang menunggu FF saya ini? # readers pada geleng-geleng kepala. Yahh.. ahaha.. ok. Baiklah readers saya akan menyampaikan berita penting yang ada di garut #nah loh mulai eror lagi. Guys.. kalian bisa panggil aku SUN, ngebacanya gak pake logat orang indonesia yah.. kalo pake logat indonesia dikira entar malah SUN bubur bayi.. ahaha.. pake logat barat bacanya SUN 'matahari' I LOVE IT. Mian, kalau SUN lama update. Chinguya... review terus ne FF Sun ini, silahkan beri saran, pendapat atau pun masukan untukSun yang baru belajar ini. Mian kalau masih banyak kesalahan, mohon dimaklumi, karna manusia tidak ada yang sempurna. Sebelumnya sun pengen bales review dulu.**

12Wolf : ne.. jawabannya ada di chap ini.. dan udh dilanjut.. gomawo atas reviewnya ne... chu~

Jaylyn Rui : wahhh.. mudah-mudan gk bikin chingu bosen ne... ini udh di lanjut.. gomawo atas reviewnya.. chu~

Jonanda Taw : Haii Jo nice to meet you... wah.. SUN malah gak tau ada novel yang ceritanya kaya gitu.. sun cuman terinspirasi dri KSH (kehidupan sehari-hari'nya sun) waktu itu SUN diajak kolab ama kakak kelas sun walau pun gak ada dancenya.. cuman nyanyi doang.. nah dri situ dapetnya #nah loh curhat. Dan untuk akhirnya nanti gak ada nikah mudanya... ceritanya beda.. gomawo udh review... review lagi ne... chu~

URuRuBaek : nih.. udh kejawab di chap ini. Dan udah dilanjut.. gomawo reviewnya ne baek.. chu~

ajib4ff : ne udah dilanjut... gomawo atas reviewnya.. dan sun setuju.. sekarang harus dibuat zaman emansipasi uke.. supaya gak ditindas seme mulu.. ahaha chu~

Kang Hyun Yoo : gomawo reviewnya.. ne ini udh dilanjut.. review terus ne..! chu~

Michio'June : SUN gak suka bikin crack couple... jdi disini yg officalnya ajh.. tenang.. gomawo udh review.. cHU~

dyodokyung : gomawo udh review.. ini udh dilanjut.. chu~

Lee Jung Woo : gomawo udh review.. ini udh dilanjut.. chu~

WulannS : gomawo udah review.. mian gak bisa panjang-panjang... chu~

AnieJOY'ERS : ne.. ini udah lanjut.. gomawo.. chu~

Sihyun Jung : gomawo udah review.. ini udah dilanjut.. chu~

: ne.. ini udah di lanjut.. chu~

kaarild : gomawo udh review.. chu~

IkaIkaHun11 : aiiiggoo.. mian ne.. Ika. Sun lama updetnya.. karna sun lgy bnanyak pikiran.. keke. Mian gak bisa update langsung 2 chap... SUN emng udh bikin chap ke 3nya.. tapi sun pengen liat di review di chap ke 2 dulu... mungkin mungkin jum'at ataw sabtu sun bakal updet lagy.. gomawo. Chu~

So thanks for all... gomawo atas suportnya..

Langsung aja ne.. gak usah banyak omong lagi... Go..Go..Go...

**Back sound : Goodbye summer – F(x) feat D.O (EXO)**

**ATTENTION : DON'T LIKE DON'T READ**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Happy reading ^^;;;**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Green Rain^^;;;**

**.**

**.**

**Love Of Music And A Kiss$$.**

**.**

**.**

**First LOve**

**.**

**.**

**Di ruang kelas.**

Kyungsoo dan yang lain, sedang menuju kelasnya. Kelihatan Xiumin dan Tao tengah memegang laptop mereka karna mereka semua baru saja selesai mengerjakan tugas dari han saem. Ketika mereka memasuki ruang kelas, kelihatannya sangat ribut sekali, yah itu sudah biasa, apalagi jam istirahat belum habis, masih ada 10 menit lagi. KyungsooCS pun langsung menuju tempat duduk mereka masing-masing. Kyungsoo yang sedang asik dengan buku sejarah korea, karna setelah ini mereka ada pelajaran sejarah. Tapi tiba-tiba ada yeoja berambut panjang yang menyingkirkan buku sejarah itu dari hadapan kyungsoo. Yah siapa lagi kalau bukan nona jessica yang terhormat.#abaikan

Kyungsoo melirik heran pada jessica yang tiba-tiba menyingkirkan bukunya. Dan jangan lupakan senyumnya yang seperi iblis itu. Kyungsoo hanya bertahan dengan wajah datarnya.

"kyungsoo-a.. kau jangan terkejut ne.. karna kau sudah kudaftarkan untuk ikut menyanyi solo namja. Ahaha" seru jessica sambil tertawa iblis. Dan bagaimana dengan kyungsoo? Ia hanya menatap jessica dengan tatapan kasihan karna tidak berhasil membuatnya terkejut. Aaiiggoo kasihan.

"jesicca-ssi.. bisakah kau pergi dari hadapan ku karna aku tidak konsen untuk membaca. Dan asal kau tau kau itu sungguh mengganggu. Dan untuk masalah yang kau sampaikan tadi, tenang saja itu bukan masalah, jadi maaf aku tidak akan terkejut. Dan sekarang silahkan kau pergi dari hadapan ku." Seru kyungsoo dengan sangat santai, membuat jessica menjadi geram karnanya. Ia ingin marah tapi tidak jadi, karna ia merasa dihardik oleh tatapan tajam, lay, baekhyun, xiumin, luhan dan tao. Sedangkan kyungsoo mulai membaca lagi bukunya.

**Classmeeting**

Untuk lomba menyanyi namja akan diadakan pada

Tanggal/Hari : 18 maret 2013, Senin

Tempat : Aula SM High School

.

.

.

"kyungiie.. kau sudah memikirkan akan menyanyi apa nanti..?" tanya xiumin.

"emm.. ne.. benar.. apa kau sudah menentukan lagu apa yang akan kau nyanyikan nanti kyungiiee?" luhan pun ikut-ikut bertanya pada kyungsoo. Sedangkan yang ditanya sedang asik dengan wafel pesanannya dicafe langganan mereka.

"aiisshh.. kyungiiee.. bisakah kau perhatikan saat hyung mu ini bertanya..? jangan asik sendiri saja.. aiiggoo.. neo jinjja!" xiumin mulai kesal karna kyungsoo mengacuhkannya karna asik memakan wafelnya.

"arraso hyung.. mianhe, aku belum menentukannya.. apa hyung ada saran untuk dongsaeng mu ini eoh?" tanya kyungsoo pada xiumin.

Semua kelihatan berfikir, mereka semua baru saja selesai berbelanja di mall terbesar dikorea itu, yaitu di 'Times Square Shopping Center'. Lihatlah kantong belanjaan yang ada dibawah meja, yah itu lah pekerjaan bulanan mereka. Kalau dibilang mereka adalah shopaholic, sepertinya tidak seperti itu, mereka akan shoping bersama 1bulan sekali. Aiiggoo.. disekolah saja terlihat alim, tapi ternyata, suka sekali belanja. Sekali belanja saja banyak sekali. Untungnya mereka membawa mobil masing-masing, jadi belanjaan mereka tidak merepotkan orang lain.

Baiklah ayo kembali kemasalah.

"emm.. bagaimana kalau lagu exo-k 'ANGEL'.. bukankah lagu itu ballad, itu akan cocok dinyanyikan oleh mu kyungiiee!" jelas baekhyun.

Semuanya tampak berfikir lagi.

"emm ada benarnya juga usul baekiie.. kau tau lagunya bukan kyungiiee?" tanya lay.

"emm ne.. aku mengetahuinya, karna itu lagu favorite ku juga hyungie."

"bagus kalau begitu.. kita tentukan pakaiannya saja. Kalau lagunya angel berarti kau memakai baju berwarna putih saja hyungie, karna kau akan terlihat seperti malaikat.. aiiggoo" seru tao mulai semangat.

"emm betul.. lebih baik kau memakai kemeja berwarna putih?" usul Luhan

"dan juga dilapisi dengan jas putih.." usulan tambahan dari xiumin

"ah.. jangan lupakan jins berwarna putih juga." Baekhyun ikut menyumbang usul

"emmm.. sepertinya bagus.. apa aku harus memakai kaca mata ku juga?" tanya kyungsoo polos, dan sekarang sudah beralih pada ice cream vanilanya karna wafelnya telah habis dimakan.

'PLETAK'

Terdengar suara pukulan. Dan juga suara kyungsoo yang mengaduh karna sakit.

"aiiggoo.. hyung.. apa-apaan kau ini.. seenaknya memukul kepala jenius ku ini. Kalau otak ku bergeser dan tidak jenius lagi bagaimana? Kau mau tanggung jawab...?" kyungsoo kesal pada hyung berpipi bakpaonya itu, karna telah seenaknya memukulnya. Sedang xiumin masih terlihat kesal karna kepolosan kyungsoo itu.

"salah kau sendiri.. kau masih berpikir untuk memakai kacamata, come on. Lee Kyungsoo tolonglah hilangkan daftar nama kacamata itu untuk lomba nanti. Kau tidak menghargai kami yang berpikir untuk penampilan mu... apa kau tega menghancurkan rencana kami... eoh?" xiumin bicara panjang lebar pada dongsaengnya itu. Karna berpikir ingin memakai kacamata besarnya yang tidak ada minus-minusnya sama sekali itu. Dan hanya untuk pajangan dimata indahnya itu saja. Ahh.. itu benar-benar menggangu. Lay, Tao, Luhan, dan Baekhyun juga ikut membenarkan ucapan xiumin. Dan kyungsoo hanya bisa terdiam dan pasrah.

"ne..ne..ne.. baiklah aku tidak akan memakai kacamata itu nanti, untuk kalian. Puas?" kyungsoo mulai memasang wajah pasrahnya. Karna itu pertama kalinya ia tidak memakai kaca mata saat disekolah. Apa boleh buat.

"nah.. begitu lebih baik." Ucap xiumin

"keundae. Kau mempunyai semua pakaian yang kami sebutkan tadi kan kyungiie..?" tanya baekhyun pada kyungsoo. Karna kalau kyungsoo tidak memilikinya rencananya ia akan mengajak kyungsoo belanja lagi sekarang.

"emm.. tenang saja. Pakaian seperti itu sangat banyak di ruangan ku. Dengan berbagai warna, merek, model, Dan kualitas." Seru kyungsoo mantab. Yah didalam kamar kyungsoo ia memiliki ruangan khusus untuk menyimpan koleksi pakaian dan barang-barang brendet lainnya. Tidak beda jauh dengan sang omma. Yang sangat hobby mengkoleksi barang-barang brendet.

"emm sudah kuduga jawaban mu itu kyungiiee.. ahaha.!" Seru Tao, karna sudah tau apa yang akan di jawab oleh hyungnya itu.

"berjuanglah kyungiiee.. acaranya akan dimulai dua hari lagi."seru luhan memberi semangat. Dan kyungsoo hanya tersenyum manis dan menganggukan kepala tanda mengerti.

"dan aku dengar pemenangnya nanti akan berkolaborasi dengan Kai-sombae." Ucap lay

"kai-sombae? Bukankah kai-sombae itu berada di club dance?" tanya xiumin.

"emm.. ne.. dan aku tidak sengaja mendengar anak-anak club dance sedang membicarakan itu, saat aku selesai latihan." Jawab Lay.

"emmm.. mungkin akan menarik..! yah.. sudah mulai malam.. ayo kita pulang.. aku sudah lelah.." seru kyungsoo dan masih dengan senyum manis yang selalu terpartir di wajah cantiknya.

.

.

.

'singing contest' sudah dimulai...

Ada 10 peserta, dari perwakilan kelas-kelas yang hanya mendaftarkan 1 nama 1 kelas. Dan telah tampil 9 orang peserta.

Rata-rata semuanya menampilkan yang terbaik, seperti menyanyi sambil bermain gitar. Dam rata-rata hanya bermain gitar atau pun drum.

"bukankah peserta terakhir adalah si cupu itu?" tanya tiffany pada jessica.

"emm.. nee... tapi mulai tadi aku tidak melihat si cupu itu, mungkin dia takut ahaha".

.

.

.

"baiklah ayo kita panggil peserta terakhir kita... LEE KYUNGSOO!" panggil Leeteuk sebagai Mcnya.

Kkyyyyaaa...

kyungsooo

kyungsooo

kyungsooo

kyungiieee

yah siapa lagi yang berteriak heboh seperti itu kalau bukan lay, baekhyun, xiumin, luhan dan tao yang meneriakan nama kyungsoo, membuat semua orang heran karna teriakan heboh mereka..

"huh.. namja cupu seperti itu saja di teriaki seheboh itu.. aiiggoo membosankan, membuatku mengantuk saja.. hoammhh" seru jessica yang kelihatan bosan.

Terlihat sebuah grand piano berwarna putih di tengah-tengah panggung luas itu. Dan muncullah seorang namja manis dengan berbalut kaos v-neck putih, jas putih, jeans putih dan sepatu putih bermerek. Tanpa menggunakan kacamatanya dan dengan tatanan rambut yang sangat berbeda dari biasanya. Benar-benar terlihat manis dan duduk di kursi yang ada di depan pianonya... *aaa kyungiiee*

"nugu igo? Apakah seorang angel yang sedang tersesat di bumi... aiiggoo kasihan sekali malaikat itu... aku ingin menjaganya menyimpannya dirumah ku sampai aku tua nanti!"

"aiishhh kai kau benar-benar berlebihan, jarang sekali kau seperti ini!" seru chen pada kai yang kelihatannya sangat terpesona pada kyungsoo.

" memang... dia sangat manis sekali!" seru suho kamudian dan langsung mendapat kan death glear dari kai yang ada di sampingnya.

"hyung.. dia milik ku, jangan kau ambil dia dari ku hyung.. jeball" kai merengek pada suho dan mengeluarkan aigyeo andalannya yang tidak berhasil sama sekali bagi suho.

"aiisshh kau ini aku hanya menyebutnya manis, bukan berarti aku menyukainya dalam artian tertentu." Suho mulai mencium bau-bau cinta di sebelahnya ini.

"emm.. arasoo.. aku percaya pada mu." Seru kai sambil tersenyum gaje.

.

.

.

Kyungsoo yang sekarang telah berbeda dari kesehariannya disekolah, membuat semua mata tertuju padanya. Tidak terkecuali 2 nenek pengganggu jessicca dan tiffany yang tampak sangat shock dengan penampilan kyungsoo sekarang...

Kyungsoo benar-benar bermain dengan baik, layaknya seorang profesional, memainkan grand pianonya menggunakan tangan putih lentiknya, dan menyanyi dengan sangat lembut. Membuat semua orang terpesona.

**Neol saranghage dwaebeorin nan ije deo isang **

**Doragal gosi obseoyo nalgaereul geodwogasyeotjyo (oh no)**

**Yeongwonhan sarmeul irheotdaedo hengbokhan iyu**

**Naui yeongwon ijen geudaeinikka eternaly love**

***neoui sesangeuro (yeorin barameul tago)**

**Ne gyeoteuro (eodiseo wannyago)**

**Haemarkge mutneun nege bimiria malhaesseo**

**Manyang idaero hamkke georeumyeon**

**Eodideun cheongugilteni.**

Nyanyian yang diakhiri dengan sangat baik oleh kyungsoo. Membuat semua orang yang berhadir disana bertepuk tangan kagum. Karna penampilan kyungsoo tadi. Bukan hanya wajahnya yang sangat manis seperti malaikat, tapi suaranya pun sangat lembut bagai suara malaikat yang sedang bernyanyi.

.

.

.

"waahhhh ayyyooo.. beri tepuk tangannya untuk peserta terakhir kita LEE KYUNGSOO..." seru Leeteuk sangat semangat,

" apa ada yang mengira dia seperti malaikat saat bernyanyi... ohhoo... aku rasa ada.. karna wajah kalian semua terlihat sangat terpesona..! baiklah.. sepertinya aku terlalu banyak bicara. Baiklah apakah juri telah selesai dengan penilaiannya..?" seru Leeteuk pada dewan juri yang ada di depan nya.

"nahh.. sekarang ditangan ku telah ada nama pemenang singing contest kita pada hari ini... adakah yang penasaran?" tanya Leeteuk pada para penonton.

"nnnneeeeee..." begitulah teriak mereka serempak, tampak seperti paduan suara.

Akhirnya Leeteuk mulai membuka amplop yang ada ditangannya dan melihat tulisannya sejenak dan langsung tersenyum pada penonton yang harap-harap cemas dengan hasilnya.

"baiklah akan ku beri tahukan siapa pemenangnya.. dan akan mewakili sekolah kita SM high school dalam ajang '**BEST DUET 2013'.. **dan pemenangnya adalah** LEE KYUNGSOOOOOOO... **silahkan kedepan Lee Kyungsoo... dan juga Kai sebagai pasangan duet kyungsoo nanti..."

Akhirnya kyungsoo dan kai naik keatas panggung. Kyungsoo menerima hadiahnya sebagai pemenang. Dan tanpa di duga, Kai mulai menautkan tangannya pada tangan kiri kyungsoo dan mengucapkan selamat atas kemenanganya.

"kyungsoo-ya selamat atas kemenangan mu.. aku senang dapat berduet dengan mu nanti, semoga kita dapat menjadi rekan duet yang hebat." Seru kai sambil menjabat tangan kyungsoo dan tersenyum manis pada kyungsoo.

"ahh.. ne, sombaenim, semoga begitu." Jawab kyungsoo dengan senyum canggung, karna agak risih dengan jabatan tangan kai, dan senyum kai yang menurut author agak mesum. #plakk

.

.

.

"kyyuunggiiee..." luhan berteriak sambil berlari menuju kyungsoo dan kai.

"aiiggoo... kau menang kyungiiee.. ahhh... aku sangat senang." Seru luhan sambil memeluk kyungsoo erat.

"uhuk..uhukk.. hanniee apa yang ka..u.. laku..kan.. ini.. sesak.. uhuk.."

"aiiggoo... mian ne.. kyungiee.. aku tidak sengaja."

"kyungiee baby..." xiumin ikut-ikut luhan memeluk kyungsoo walau pun tidak seerat luhan tadi.

"baby.. kau harus meneraktir kami nanti. Araso?" xiumin begitu semangat meminta pajak kemenangan dari kyungsoo.

"yeiiyyy... makan-makan.." seru baekhyun dan tao bersamaan. Mereka juga kelihatan senang.

"yyaa.. kalian ini benar-benar.. lihatlah wajah kyungiiee begitu muram atas kelakuan kalian.." seru lay yang muncul dari belakang baekhyun dan tao.

"emm.. lay hyung betul... kalian ini benar-benar.. baiklah kita akan makan-makan tapi kalian harus bayar sendiri-sendiri." Final dri kyungsoo.

"mwooo? Shirooo... kau tidak asik... ayo lah kyungiiee.. jangan irit-irit." Seru baekhyun pada kyungsoo.

"aiisshh.. lebih baik kita memasak sendiri saja.." lay mulai ikut angkat bicara.

"itu ide bagus... karna diantara kita yang pandai memasak adalah lay dan kyungsoo.. jadinya kalian yang akan memasak.." xiumin tersenyum kembali mendengar ide lay tadi.

"bagus.. tugas belanja adalah aku, baekiee, dan hanniie..." seru tao pada hyung tertuanya itu.

"ok. Aku setuju, kita akan berpesta dirumah lay hyung saja." Seru kyungsoo.

"ne, menurut ku jjuga memang baiknya seperti itu, karna lay kan tinggal sendiri saja sedangkan mama dan papanya ada di china." Luhan sangat bersemangat.

Mereka antusias sekali. Tidak sadarkah mereka ada 6 namja tampan yang setia mendengar kan celotehan tanpa henti mereka. Tidak tau mulai dari kapan kris, suho, chen, sehun, dan chanyeol sudah ada di samping kai. Sambil mendengarkan celotehan 6 uke manis itu, sambil tersenyum-senyum melihat kelakuan para uke manis itu. Mereka ber enam pun saling berpandangan dan mengangukan kepala.

"kyungsoo-ya.." panggil kai pada kyungsoo yang sedang asik bercanda pada sahabat-sahabatnya itu.

"ohh.. sombaenim, kau masih disini.. maaf aku malah asik sendiri. Ada apa kai sombae?" kyungsoo mulai menyadari kai masih ada di sampingnya.

"begini.. aku dengar kau dan teman-teman mu akan mengadakan pesta kecil-kecilan. Untuk merayakan kemenangan mu. Apa boleh kami ber enam ikut bergabung?"

Kungsoo agak ragu, dan langsung menatap teman-temannya yang terlihat mengangkat bahu semua.

"sombaenim.. apa kalian benar-benar ingin ikut, kami bukanlah orang-orang terkenal seperti kalian." Seru kyungsoo

"kami tidak masalah dengan semua itu. Asalkan menarik kami akan sangat senang." Tambah kai.

Kyungsoo, kembali membalikan kepalanya menghadap teman-temannya meminta pendapat dan, mendapatkan anggukan dari mereka.

"ne.. baiklah kalian boleh berpartisipasi. Aku akan memberi alamatnya nanti, sampai jumpa sombaenim."

.

.

.

"kerja bagus Kai... dia terlihat lucu.. benar-benar manis.. aku akan memberi makannya setiap hari Huang Zi Tao" *emng peliharaan*

"bagaimana ada namja secantik dia.. aiiggoo.. aku ingin menangis saja... akan ku jadikan dia sebagai milik ku.. hanniee"

"dia begitu dewasa.. sikapnya sangat membuatku terpesona.. dia akan ku jadikan istri ku saja.. Zhang YiXing."

"occhh pipinya benar-benar imut, wajah yg sangat menawan... aiiggoo aku ingin mencubit pipinya.. Xiumin."

"wajah manis, suara yang merdu, ahh.. kenapa dia benar-benar membuat ku gila... ingin kubawa pulang saja.. Byun baekhyun tunggulah aku."

"aiishhh kalian ini benar-benar menggelikan..' ucap kai pada kawan-kawan seperjuangannya. Dan mereka semua nampak menatap Kai tajam seakan berkata 'seperti kau tidak saja..'

"ayyoo kita pulang.. aku harus tampak rapi nanti.." seru kris pada teman-temannya

"aniyoo.. kita pergi belanja dulu.. setidaknya kita bukan hanya membawa badan saja." Suho menambahkan

"benar itu.. setidaknya kita akan mendapat nilai positif dari mereka." Chen menambahkan

"akuu sangat setuju dengan ide itu... setidaknya mereka akan berterima aksih dan menganggap kita adalah namja yang sangat perhatian.." jelas sehun dengan tampang menghayalnya.

"kajja kita pergi kalian banyak bicara.. ayo.." kai menghancurkan khayalan mereka.. dengan suara bassnya.

.

.

.

T.B.C

Otteyo readers, chingu deul, ? apakah kalian suka..? mian ne, alurnya kecepetan yah.. maklum aja yah.. ini lgy kejar-kejaran.. seharusnya SUN update FF MUSIC & LOVE. Tapi gak tau kenapa jadi update ini.. dasar author stres.. ahahaha

SuN kebanyakan bacot ne... oke lah.. SUN akan update hari jum'at atau sabtu untuk chap3.. kalau yang nge reviewnya lumayan banyak dari kemaren.

NO BASH.. NO SIDERS..

REVIEW...?!


	3. Chapter 3 spellbound

**Title : Love Of Music And A Kiss chapter 2**

**Author : Insun Taeby a.k.a SUNby**

**Rated : T **

**Pairing : KaiSoo(main pairing) and The Other**

**Genre : romance, drama and friendship**

**Disc : cast milik tuhan dan orang tua masing-masing, punya saya juga . saya cuman pinjem bentar ajah kok buat FF saya.**

**Summary : cinta pada pandangan pertama, berawal dari sebuah lomba menyanyi yang dijuarai oleh kyungsoo yang pendiam dan kutu buku, dari situ lah Kai yang notaben nya adalah sonbae kyungsoo yang terkenal dan sangat pintar dalam hal menari, mengajak kyungsoo untuk berkolaborasi. Kyungsoo pun terkejut karna sorang sonbae yang sangat di idolakan nya mengajaknya untuk berkolaborasi bersama. Kira-kira bagaimana awal kisah cinta mereka...?**

**Oke readers let's check this my FF**

**Warning : typo, BL, gaje, you hate this my FF yaoi don't like and don't read.**

**Author note : annyyeeoongg... SUN lagi banyak tugas nih... palagy entar harus persentasis segala. Gomawo yah yang kemaren sudah menyempatkan untuk mereview ff abal'y saye.. hehehe.. saya berterima kasih atas keritikan yang membangun, semangat, dan doa kalian untuk saya.. I LOVE YOU FULL READERS.. SARANGHAE.. dan saya tau saya ini agak lelet. *bukan agak tapi emang**

**Tanpa banyak ngomong lagi.. langsung aja ne.. chu~**

**.**

**.**

**One**

**.**

**.**

**Two**

**.**

**.**

**Three**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Happy Reading.**

**.**

**.**

**Saranghae yeorebeun.. Chu~~**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Don't Like Don't Read**

**.**

**.**

**.**

"**INSUN TAEBY LOVE YOU READERS"**

**.**

**.**

**Preview**

"kerja bagus Kai... dia terlihat lucu.. benar-benar manis.. aku akan memberi makannya setiap hari Huang Zi Tao" *emng peliharaan*

"bagaimana ada namja secantik dia.. aiiggoo.. aku ingin menangis saja... akan ku jadikan dia sebagai milik ku.. hanniee"

"dia begitu dewasa.. sikapnya sangat membuatku terpesona.. dia akan ku jadikan istri ku saja.. Zhang YiXing."

"occhh pipinya benar-benar imut, wajah yg sangat menawan... aiiggoo aku ingin mencubit pipinya.. Xiumin."

"wajah manis, suara yang merdu, ahh.. kenapa dia benar-benar membuat ku gila... ingin kubawa pulang saja.. Byun baekhyun tunggulah aku."

"aiishhh kalian ini benar-benar menggelikan..' ucap kai pada kawan-kawan seperjuangannya. Dan mereka semua nampak menatap Kai tajam seakan berkata 'seperti kau tidak saja..'

"ayyoo kita pulang.. aku harus tampak rapi nanti.." seru kris pada teman-temannya

"aniyoo.. kita pergi belanja dulu.. setidaknya kita bukan hanya membawa badan saja." Suho menambahkan

"benar itu.. setidaknya kita akan mendapat nilai positif dari mereka." Chen menambahkan

"akuu sangat setuju dengan ide itu... setidaknya mereka akan berterima aksih dan menganggap kita adalah namja yang sangat perhatian.." jelas sehun dengan tampang menghayalnya.

"kajja kita pergi kalian banyak bicara.. ayo.." kai menghancurkan khayalan mereka.. dengan suara bassnya.

.

.

.

**Author pov 8.8**

Sementara para seme sedang sangat sibuk mempersiapkan kunjungan mereka kerumah lay, khususnya untuk menemui para uke-uke manis itu.

*mari kita lihat apa yang sedang dilakukan 3 uke manis yang sedang berada dirumah mewah lay*

Terlihat kyungsoo, lay dan xiumin yang terlihat santai, karna mereka sedang menunggu tao, baehyun, dan luhan berbelanja di supermarket terdekat, untuk acara pesta kecil mereka. Kyungsoo, tidak pernah lepas dari buku ditangannya, pantas saja ia jenius. Beralih ke Lay yang sedang sibuk menonton acara reality show kesukaannya. Tapi ada apa dengan xiumin yang terlihat sangat muram.

**Flashback **

Lay yang sedang menonton acara reality show kesukaannya terganggu oleh celotehan xiumin.

"lay-ya.. ayo pindah chanelnya.. hari ini ada wonder girls di mubank.. ayo cepat pindahhh... layyyy.." xiumin merengek pada lay sambil menggoyang-goyangkan lengan lay.

"ahh.. gege.. kau menggangu.. shiruh. Aku tidak mau.. ini tv ku. Jadi aku berhak untuk memilih chanelnya. Dan juga aku sudah lebih dulu disini." Seru lay sambil melepaskan tangan xiumin pada lenganya.

"aiisshh.. kau tidak mau melihat kembaran ku eoh? Kau ini.. ayo pindah. Aku ingin melihat kembaran ku soo he.. ayo pindahh layyyyyyy..." xiumin kembali merengek sambil menghentak-hentakan kakinya, seperti anak kecil.

"yyaa.. yaaa.. kalian ini, benar-benar mengganggu konsentrasi ku saja." Kyungsoo yang merasa terganggu oleh rengekan hyung tertuanya itu.

"kyungiiee.. lihat lah layyiiee tidak mau memindah chanel televisinya. Padahal aku ingin melihat kembaran ku. Yang sering di sebut-sebut mirip dengan ku." Adu xiumin pada kyungsoo.

" aisshh hyung... lihatlah diri mu.. kau ini lebih tua dari kami ber enam, tapi kelakuan mu itu benar-benar seperti anak kecil saja. Harusnya sekarang kau baru berumur 3 tahun." Seru kyungsoo secara blak-blakan.

"kyungsoo kau benar-benar jahat, tidak mau membela hyung mu ini." Xiumin terlihat marah dan terus menekuk wajahnya, terlihatlah wajah baozi angry nya.

**Flasback end**

"hyung hentikan wajah marah mu itu.. bukannya menyeramkan tapi kau malah terlihat sangat imut dengan pipi yang digembungkan seperti itu. Ayolah.. aku minta maaf karna tadi aku mengataimu.. mian ne.. eoh.. hyung.." kyungsoo beralih duduk disamping xiumin sambil merayu dan menggoyangkan lengan xiumin dengan manja. Sedangkan lay masih sibuk menonton acara tv dengan serius.

"..." xiumin masih diam dan tetap bertahan dengan wajah marah nan imutnya itu. Benar-benar menggemaskan *menurut SUN

"aisshhh.. xiumin-a.. ayolah sudah marahnya. Ini, aku akan memindah chanelnya sesuai keinginanmu." Seru lay, yang mencoba mengalah pada hyung manisnya itu. Dan akhirnya xiumin tersenyum senang mendengar perkataan lay. Akhirnya xiumin bisa melihat soo hee yang dielu-elukan mirip dengannya.

Kyungsoo dan lay saling menatap xiumin dan berkata dalam hati 'dasar hyung tak sadar umur.. masih saja merajuk seperti anak kecil'

.

.

.

" KAMI PULANGGG.." teriak baekhyun dengan suara cemprengnya itu.

"ya tuhan, baekie suara mu itu sungguh memekakan telinga ku. Aiiggoo." Tao yang berada dibelakang baekhyun merasa terganggu dengan suara cempreng baekhyun. Benar-benar memekakan telinga.

"aiisshhh.. bilang saja kalau kau iri dengan suara merdu ku ini.." seru baekhyun tidak mau kalah.

"sudahlah.. kalian ini benar-benar menyebalkan.. ayo cepat kedapur dan antar bahan-bahannya pada lay dan kyungsoo." Luhan mencoba nenengahi perdebatan baekhyun dan juga tao. Kalu tidak ditengahi mereka berdua pasti akan berdebat terus.

.

.

.

Selesai berbelanja bersama ala seme. Akhirnya mereka memutuskan pergi kerumah masing-masing untuk berganti baju. Tidak mungkin mereka memakai baju sekolah kepesta kecil yang diadakan kyungsoo CS.

'**KAI HOUSE'**

Kai sampai dihalaman depan rumahnya yang sangat luas, dan kai pun baru saja keluar dari dalam mobil ASTON MARTIN ONE-77 nya. Benar-benar sangat keren. Kai memasuki rumah mewahnya dengan tergesa-gesa, ingin menuju kekamarnya dan cepat-cepat bersiap, tapi sebelum itu kai di cegat oleh hyung cantiknya itu, yang heran melihat adik sematawayangnya terlihat terburu-buru.

"jonginniee.. weyo eoh? Kenapa kau terlihat terburu-buru seperti itu?" tanya taemin pada adik sematawayangnya itu

"aiisshh noona menghalangi jalan ku. Aku ingin cepat-cepat menenui seseorang. Dan kau lihat badan ku sekarang? Terasa sangat lengket sekali. Aku ingin mandi, dan pergi menemuinya."

"yaiissh. Kim jongin panggil aku hyung, aku ini NAMJA, bukan YEOJA. Dan sejak kapan kau menjadi secerewet ini... uhh benar-benar menggelikan.. apa kau sedang jatuh cinta?" tanya taemin frontal.

"shiruh.. kau tidak mau memanggil mu hyung, bagaimana bisa wajah secantik ini disebut hyung. Mimpi saja. Dan benar, aku sedang jatuh cinta pada seorang malaikat." Seru kai yang tidak mau kalah dengan hyung cantiknya itu.

" aiiigooo... beginikah kelakuan mu disaat kau sedang jatuh cinta.. benar-benar menggelikan. Kau seperti orang yang tidak waras saja. Ahahaha.. dan jangan lupakan kalau kau itu sekarang terlalu cerewet." Taemin heran pada namdongsaengnya.. yang biasanya tidak banyak bicara, tapi sekarang dongsaengnya itu benar-bnebar sangat cerewet berlebihan.

"huh.. noona.. kau tidak usah mengurusi urusan percintaan ku. Lebih baik kau urusi saja namja chingu kodok mu itu. Dia terlalu lama berada di amerika, apa dia tidak jadi melamar mu eoh..?"

"aiishh dasar dongsaeng kurang ajar. Minho pastia akan menikahi ku nanti. Karna orang tuanya sudah merestui kami sejak dulu."

"orangtua memang merestui kalian, tapi siapa tau minho hyung selingkuh di amerika. Karna dia lumayan tampan, walupun masih tampanan aku." Seru kai dan langsung berlari menuju kamarnya. Tidak ingin mendengarkan ocehan hyung cantiknya itu.

.

.

.

Kai sedang asik membenahi penampilannya. Karna ia tidak mau terlihat jelek dihadapan kyungsoo. Dan coba lihat kamar kai yang semulanya rapi sekarang tampak berantakan dengan baju yang berserakan dimana-mana. Kalau bisa dibilang kamarnya sekarang seperti kapal pecah.

Kai telah menetapkan pilihannya dengan memakai kaos oblong dengan perpaduan jas berwarna biru dongker dan jeans hitam. Sangat serasi dengan rambut cokelatnya. Dan lengan jas nya ia gulung hingga sebatas siku.

Bisa kah kalian bayangkan bagaimana sempurnanya seorang kai 'kim jongin'?

.

.

.

'**LAY HOUSE'**

Terlihat lay dan kyungsoo sedang sibuk didapur menyiapkan makanan untuk pesta perayaan kemenangan kyungsoo sedangkan luhan, xiumin, baekhyun, dan tao sedang menata ruangan agar kalihatan seperti sebuah pesta walaupun hanya pesta kecil-kecilan saja.

"gege.. sedang membuat apa?" tanya tao pada kyungsoo.

" aku sedang membuat pancake, panda..." Seru kyungsoo tanpa melihat pada tao karna ia masih sibuk menuangkan adonan pada wajan. Dan tao hanya mengangukan kepalannya tanda mengerti dan pergi menjauh dari dapur menuju keruang tengah untuk kembali membantu menata ruangan.

.

.

.

Akhirnya semuanya selesai dan makanan telah tersaji rapih di meja panjang dengan duabelas kursi. Sangat tertata. Benar-benar bagus, tidak salah karena selera mereka semua memang bagus. Terlihat sekarang mereka semua sedang duduk sanati diruang tengah sambil menonton acara TV.

"kyungiie apa benar para bintang sekolah itu akan datang? Aku kurang yakin!" ujar luhan pada kyungsoo yang sedang asik membaca dan langsung mengalihkan pandangannya pada luhan.

"molla hyung. Tapi tadi aku sudah memberi tahu alamat lay hyung pada kai sumbae." Jawab kyungsoo seadanya.

"aku tidak yakin mereka akan datang. Bukankah mereka bintang di sekolah sedangkan kita hanyalah kumpulan siswa yang biasa-biasa saja." Seru tao dengan santainya.

"hey panda, kau terlalu merendah, ayolah.. kita bukan orang-orang yang terlalu biasa, seperti yang kau katakan tadi, setidaknya, kita bukanlah nerd yang menjijikan." Elak lay.

"emm aku setuju, kita bukan namja biasa, setidanya kita berbakat.!" Tambah baekhyun.

"apa kalian tidak mau mengganti baju? Lihatlah baju kalian terlihat dekil sehabis menata ruangan tadi." Seru lay pada baekhyun, xiumin, luhan, dan juga tao.

"aiisshh seperti kau tidak saja. Lihatlah kau dan kyungsoo pun sama dekilnya sehabis memasak tadi."

"hahaha.. memang.. ayo kita ganti baju. Bukan kah kalian membawa baju ganti?" seru lay dan mendapat anggukan dari teman-temannya. Tapi tiba-tiba...

Dddrrrttt.. ddrrrttt... dddrrrttt...

"ne.. yeoboseo omma.." ternyata smartphone kyungsoo yang berbunyi.

"..."

"weyo? Ada masalah apa omma?"

"..."

"tapi aku sedang mengadakan pesta bersama teman-teman ku!"

"..."

"ommo.. omma kau benar-benar.. baiklah aku akan pulang."

"..."

"ne araso" kyungsoo pun menutup sambungan telephonnya

.

.

.

"weyo kyungiiee... kau mau pergi kemana?" xiumin terlihat heran karna kyungsoo terlihat buru-buru mengambil tasnya dan bersiap akan pergi.

"itu hyung.. omma ku menyuruh ku pulang sebentar ada yang ingin dilakukannya pada ku.. tapi aku tidak tau.." kyungsoo sudah bersiap ingin pulang.

"apa kau akan kembali kesini lagi?" luhan yang angkat bicara now.

"ne.. aku akan kembali lagi nanti. Mungkin hanya sebentar."

"kyungiie.. kau tidak mau mengganti baju mu dulu?" tanya baekhyun.

"tidak aku akan menggantinya dirumah saja.. annyeoong.. aku akan kembali nanti." Kyungsoo meninggalkan rumah lay.

.

.

.

"ahjumma son.. ahjumma jung.. bila ada teman ku kesini.. langsung kau sruh ke ruang tengah saja ne..!" ujar lay pada kepala pelayan dirumahnya itu.

"ne.. araso tuan muda." Jawab dua pelayan kepercayaan di kediaman keluarga zhang 'son na eun dan jung eunji'

Mereka semua pun (minus kyungsoo) menuju kamar lay untuk berganti baju.

.

.

.

Datanglah deretan mobil mewah memasuki halaman rumah lay. Kalian tau siapa yang datang.. yeap.. pasti para prince seme 4ever inilah yang datang. Dan tumben sekali chanyeol, chen, dan sehun. Memakai mobil sendiri, dan tidak menguntil didalam mobil kris, kai, dan suho. Disaat mereka turun dari mobil mewah mereka, terlihat sekali mereka semua benar-benar menawan. Membuat hati siapa saja luluh.

"apa kita terlambat..? rumahnya kelihatan sepi sekali." Chanyeol merasa heran karna rumah itu kelihatan tidak ada tanda-tanda untuk berpesta.

"kita coba masuk saja dulu.. jangan berburuk sangka dulu." Suho mencoba menetralkan suasana.

Ting tong.. ting tong.. ting tong...

Cklek

Pintu pun dibuka oleh dua orang pelayan, dan pintu rumah mewah itu terbuka lebar.

"annyeonghasimnika... apa kah anak muda ini ingin bertemu tuan muda zhang..?" tanya son ahjumma pada mereka berenam.

"ne majjayo.. apa mereka ada didalam?." Tanya kai yang kelihatan sangat antusias.

"ahh ne.. tuan muda dan teman-temannya ada didalam. Mereka telah menunggu kalian, mari kami antar.." jawab jung ahjumma mengintrupsi mereka berenam untuk mengikuti dua pelayan kepercayaan keluarga zhang itu.

"ne.." jawab keeman namja tampan itu serentak.

.

.

.

Ke enam namja tampan itu telah sampai di ruang tengah di kediaman keluarga zhang yang hanya ditinggali oleh lay seorang karna kedua orang tua lay harus mengurus pekerjaan mendadak mereka di china.

"wah.. ini baru keliahatan seperti pesta.. walau pun hanya pesta kecil dan hiasan seadanya, tapi tempat ini kelihatan sangat elegand dan anggun" seru sehun mengomentari tempat berpesta mereka malam ini.

"emm.. tapi kemana mereka semua..?" chen merasa heran karna kemana perginya keenam namja cantik dan manis itu.

"molla.. apa mereka sedang berdandan untuk menyambut kita?" seru kris sambil kelihatan menerawang. Sekarang mereka berenam telah duduk di sofa empuk di ruang tengah yang berhadapan oleh tangga.

1menit mereka menunggu, akhirnya para namja cantik dan manis itu muncul juga, dengan penampilan yang sangat menawan, benar-benar sangat cantik. Lihatlah baju yang mereka pakai, terlihat sangat cocok saat mereka memakainya, benar-benar sangat bersinar bagaikan malaikat yang turun dari langit.

LAY yang terlihat bersinar*menurut SUHO

XIUMIN yang terlihat manis *menurut CHEN

BAEKHYUN yang terlihat mengagumkan *menurut CHANYEOL

LUHAN yang terlihat cantik *menurut SEHUN

TAO yang terlihat menggoda *menurut KRIS

Para seme kelihatan tersenyum sumringah melihat bidadara mereka turun dari tangga langit dengan sangat mengagumkan. Tapi tunggu kai tidak menemukan malaikat cantiknya... terlihat kai celingak-celinguk mencari keberadaan malaikat cantik nya, ia kelihatan gelisah, dan memutuskan untuk bertanya pada sahabat-sahabat kyungsoo itu.

"lee kyungsoo eodiyo?" kai merasa gelisah sekarang, ia takut tidak bisa melihat malaikat cantiknya malam ini.

"ohh kyungiie ia pergi untuk pulang kerumahnya, karna tadi ommanya menelphonnya dan menyuruh kyungiiee untuk melakukan sesuatu untuk ommanya" jawab baekhyun

"MWO?!.." teriak kai spontan dan mengejut kan mereka semua yang ada disana.

"jadi kyungsoo tidak akan kemari begitu?" kai kelihatan sangat gelisah karna ia mengetahui malaikatnya sedang ada dilangit untuk menemui sang omma yang meminta bantuannya.

"annyio.. kyungiie akan kembali lagi kesini." Jawaban luhan itu membangkitkan semangat kai.

"ne.. mungkin kyungiie akan kembali kesini, karna kami sudah bisa menebak apa yang akan dilakukan oleh key aunty pada anak semata wayangnya itu." Tao mulai meyakinkan kalau kyungsoo pasti akan menghadiri pestanya karna bukan kah pesta ini memang untuk merayakan kemenangan kyungsoo.

"memangnya apa yang akan dilakukan ommanya pada kyungsoo?" kris sedikit bingung dengan penuturan tao tadi.

"hahaha.. kami sangat hapal, bila key aunty menelphone kyungsoo mendadak dan tidak memberi tahu alasannya pasti key aunty akan menyuruh kyungsoo untuk memperagakan hasil rancangannya lagi. Atau tidak ia akan menyuruh kyungsoo untuk memakainya terus..." lay mulai menjelaskan sedikit,

"ne.. karna ia seorang desainer, makanya ia sangat suka membuatkan kyungsoo baju-baju yang sangat pas dibadan ramping kyungsoo, dan hasilnya tidak pernah mengecewakan selalu bagus, maka dari itu kami sangat suka dengan baju rancangan key aunty." tambah xiumin untuk memperjelas.

Dan semua namja tampan itu kelihatan mengangukan kepala mereka. Dan sekarang kai kelihatan sangat lega karna ia tahu bahwa malaikat cantiknya itu akan datang kepesta ini.

.

.

.

'**LEE HOUSE'**

"OMMAAA.." teriak kyungsoo mencari ommanya yang seenaknya saja menyuruhnya untuk pulang, padahal ia sedang asik bersama teman-temannya.

"aiiggoo sooiiee... kau ini benar-benar.. apa kau pikir rumah ini hutan jadi seenaknya kau berteriak memanggil omma? Omma tidak tuli tau!" key kelihatan kesal melihat anak semata wayangnya itu berteriak teriak bagaikan dihutan saja.

"mianhae omma.. habis omma selalu saja menelphon mendadak dan tidak memberi tahu alasannya."

" arasoo.. kajja.. kau ikut keruangan omma" mereka berdua pun omma dan anak sedang menuju ruangan key.

.

.

"nah ayo kau coba omma memiliki rancangan baru.. ayo cepat kau coba diruang ganti, lalu lihatkan pada omma." Seru key sambil menyodorkan sebuah gaun berwarna merah marron mini, gaun itu sangat terlihat sexy, gaun tanpa lengan, dan dibawahnya roknya terlihat seperti mekar dan dikelilingi replika bunga mawar merah. Benar-benar cantik.

"MWOO.. omma jangan lagi, kau sangat hobby menyuruh ku memakai dress se mini ini. Andweyo omma... jeball.." mohon kyungsoo pada sang omma.

"sooiiee kau hanya tinggal memakainya saja. Omma hanya ingin melihatnya dan omma janji tidak akn menyuruh mu untuk memakainya terus."

"jongmall..? omma tidak akan menyuruh ku untik memakainya terus kan..?"

"ne chagii.. omma tidak akan memaksa mu untuk memakainya terus. Hanya satu kali saja."

"ne.. baiklah.. aku akan memakainya."

"chagi.. dan jangan lupa kau pakai wignya juga ne."

"araso." Kyungsoo kelihatn pasrah, karna telah terbiasa dengan kulakuan sang omma yang sesukannya. Sedangkan key tengah tersenyum puas sambil memainkan smartphonenya dan menyiapkan kamera untuk memotret anak cantiknya itu. Dan akan disebarkannya pada teman-teman kyungsoo, siapa lagy kalu bukan baekhyun, lay, xiumin, luhan dan tao.

.

.

.

'**back to LAY HOUSE'**

Kai terlihat murung karna sang malaikat belum datang juga. Sedangkan teman-temannya sekarang tengah asik bersama uke incaran mereka masing-masing. Sulay, hunhan, chanbaek, chenmin, dan jangan lupakan juga pasangan panda dan naga ini, siapa lagi kalau bukan kristao.

Tapi tiba-tiba...

Drrtttt...

Drrtttt...

Drrrttt...

Drrrtttt...

Drrttt...

Kelima handphone namja cantik itu bergetar, terlihat mereka menerima sebuah MMS dari sang aunty tercinta siapa lagi kalau bukan sang almight KEY. Omma dari LEE KYUNGSOOO. Dan reaksi mereka...

OMMMOOOO...

AIIIGGOOO...

HHHUUWWAA...

Yah seperti utilah seruan mereka yang membuat para namja tampan yang ada disana terlihat heran atas reaksi mereka setelah menerima MMS tadi.

"weyoo? Xiumin'a..?" tanya chen yang ada didepan xiumin.

"yang kutunggu-tunggu telah datang, dan hasilnya benar-benar menakjubkan." Seru xiumin yang masih menatap layar smartphonenya.

"ne benar.. ini sangat menakjubkan. Bagaimana bisa kyungsoo terlihat sangat cantik dengan gaun dan wig panjang itu..?" seru luhan dan langsung membuat kai menatapnya lekat, seakan bertanya, 'ada apa dengan kyungsoo?'

Tao yang meihat kai tampak tidak bersemangan dari tadi, langsung menghampiri kai untuk memperlihatkan hasil karya dari sang aunty terhadap anak semata wayangnya. Dan mari sudara-saudari kita lihat reaksi kai...

"OOMMMOOOO YYYEPPPOOOOO... HUWWAA.. DDAEEEBBAKKK.." kai beteriak dan membuat semuanya menatap kai karna reaksi berlebihannya itu.

.

.

.

**T.B.C.**

**Lap keringat dulu... oke lah samapi disini dulu ne... mian agak garing.. **

**Gomawo yang udah review. Mian SUN gak bisa nyebutin namanya atu-atu. Sun lagi ngebut.. nyuri-nyuri waktu. **

**Tetap review ne.. mian banyak typo. Annyyeoongg sampai jumpa nanti.**

**Oya.. karna saya ini orangnya suka lupa, dan lelet juga. Silahkan ingatkan saya. Kalau kalian memang berminat di ff ini.**

**Kalian bisa **

**K'fb SUN : indah park jung in**

**Twitter : Indah_Lee7918**

**Pin BB : 2646C73A**

**Line & kakao : i1n2da**

**Email : norindah918 **

**Annyyeeoongggggg... SARANGHAE**..


End file.
